A printer clean system is a system of maintaining the print quality and the nozzle availability. The print clean system mainly includes an ink stack and a scarper assembly.
In general, the ink stack can be classified as a lift type and a swing arm type. The scraper assembly can be classified as a fixed type and a reciprocating type. No matter what form the ink stack or the scraper assembly is, problems such as splashing and contamination exist. Specifically, since the ink stack and the scraper assembly are independently controlled to perform ink extraction and pollution scraping, and the structures are independent and complicated, the operation error is larger. In addition, the ink stack and the scraper assembly that operate independently use more materials, which also makes the assembly cost more. Furthermore, since the two operate independently, the driving is also carried out independently, and it is difficult to accurately control and adjust the contact area and the cleaning force during cleaning, which may cause unpredictable pollution problems.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a printer clean system, which can accurately and synchronously control lifting and contact area and further avoid the pollution problems, distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.